Fairy Girls
Fairy Girls (フェアリーガールズ Fearī Gāruzu) is a Japanese manga series by BOKU and a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's manga series Fairy Tail. Plot The story centers around the female members of the Fairy Tail Guild and their adventures. Manga Written and illustrated by BOKU, Fairy Girls is a monthly spin-off manga that was serialized in Magazine Special from November 20, 2014 to August 20, 2016. The individual chapters had been collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, with the first one being released on May 15, 2015. As of September 2016, 4 volumes has been released in Japan. The series amassed a total of 21 chapters (originally 22 during it's serialization, before being re-numbered for the volume release) during its run. The series was licensed for an English language release in North America by Kodansha USA on January 14, 2015, with the first volume released on November 10, 2015. Volume List List of Chapters Characters Protagonists |} |} |} Antagonists |} |} |} |} |} Other |} |} |} |} Magic Fitting Magic (試着魔法 Shichaku Mahō): This Magic enables the user to switch his or anyone's clothes with other ones in the room used by Juvia.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 1 Page 14 Requip: The Knight ' (換装 ''Kansō Za Naito): This Magic allows the user, Erza, to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 1 Page 30 '''Water ( Wōtā): A type of Magic that utilizes and manipulate water.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 1 Page 33 *'Water Nebula' ( Wōtā Nebura): The user attacks the target with a giant wave and blast the opponent into the air with tremendous force.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Page 31 *'Water Slicer' ( Wōtā Suraisā): By swiping their arm, the user sends scythe-like blades of water at their intended target.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 17 Page 30 Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法 Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): This Magic gives it's user, Wendy, the manipulation of air in battle.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Pages 12-13 *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天竜の咆哮 Tenryū no Hōkō): The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast. *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天竜の翼撃 Tenryū no Yokugeki): The user shoots a large slash of wind from their arm at the target.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 4 Page 5 *'Sky Dragon's Healing Spell': The user can cure injuries and wounds on the target.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 8 Page 27 *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙 Tenryū no Saiga): The user cloaks one of their hands in a whirlwind and strikes the target with their fingertips, leaving behind a trail of wind.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 15 Page 25 Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): This Magic allows the user to summon the Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 1 Page 35 Ice-Make ( Aisu Meiku): This Molding-Type Magic allows the user to create ice from nothing and use it for different purposes.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 2 Page 14 Wool Magic (羊毛の魔法 Yōmō no Mahō): A Magic the involves that creation and manipulation of wool.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Page 26 Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): A Magic related to the use of swords in combat.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 4 Page 12 *'Pentagram Sword' (天輪・ Tenrin: Pentaguramu Sōdo): The user slashes their swords in the shape of a pentagram at the target. Aera ( Ēra): A Magic used by Exceed for flying.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 6 Page 10 Illusion Magic (幻影魔法 Genei Mahō): A Magic revolves around illusions allowing the user to create hallucinations,Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 6 Page 19 as well as projecting a different appearance in the eyes of othersFairy Girls Manga Chapter 16 Page 27 and create fake afterimages.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 16 Page 24 Regulus ( Regurusu): A form of Magic related to the usage of light in battle and a variation of Light Magic.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 2 Pages 35-37 *'Regulus Impact' ( Regurusu Inpakuto): The user shoot a tremendous blast of light from his hand at the opponent.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 6 Page 26 Plant Magic (植物の魔法 Shokubutsu no Mahō): A Magic that revolves around creation and controlling of plants.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 6 Pages 14-16 *'Magic Puppet' (傀儡人形 Kugutsu Ningyō): The user summons a puppet-like tree from the ground that can do whatever the caster desires.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 7 Pages 13-14 *'Puppet Whip' (人形の鞭 Ningyō no Muchi): By using a Magic Puppet, the user sends out thorn whips, which slice their targets.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 7 Page 37 *'Puppet Strike': By manipulating a Magic Puppet, the puppet rams its stick-shaped hand on the ground with tremendous force that was able to break a whole building in half.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 9 Page 12 (Unnamed) Hypnosis: A Magic used by a member of Rose Marionette, which is applied through sight using a pendulum and places the target in a hypnotic thrall. Defeating the user dispels the hypnosis.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 9 Pages 26-27 (Unnamed) Copy Magic: This type Magic allows the user to mimic the appearance, Magic and thought patterns of any other individual.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 14 Page 29 Take Over: Satan Soul ( サタンソウル Teiku Ōbā Satan Sōru): A form of Magic that allows the user to consume the bodies and abilities of Demons, giving them a myriad of various, tremendous powers.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 15 Page 27 *'Satan Soul' (サタンソウル Satan Sōru): One of Mirajane's forms, that gives her the appearance of a demonic being and a supply of various Magics, as well as flight, immense speed and strength. Water Magic (水系各種魔法 Mizu Kei Kakushu Mahō): A form of Magic that utilizes the element of water.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 16 Pages 10-11 Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō) is a Caster Magic that allows its caster to change his or her appearance.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 16 Page 29 Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): A type of elemental Magic that utilizes the element of fire in various styles: creating big explosionsFairy Girls Manga: Chapter 17 Page 20, manipulating flames,Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 17 Page 23 and conjuring solid weapons from the fire.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 17 Page 25 Solid Script ( Soriddo Sukuriputo): The user materializes solid words in their depicted form for various uses.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 17 Page 27 *'Solid Script: Guard': By writing the word "Guard", the user can use it as a barrier that protects the user from their opponent's attacks, as well as a platform for safe landing.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 17 Page 64 *'Solid Script: Fire' ( ): The user writes the word "Fire", which changes into a mass of flames, and throws it at the target.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 17 Page 28 *'Solid Script: Thunder': With the word "Lightning" written in front of them, the user is able to fire several lightning bolts at the desired target. Teleportation Magic (瞬間移動の魔法 Shunkanidō no Mahō): A type of Spatial Magic, also referred to as Portal Magic. that allows the user to transport themselves to another location instantly.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 17 Page 34 *'Direct Line' ( Dairekuto Rain): The user is able to teleport to any location in a direct line.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 17 Pages 52-53 Important Terms Guilds Fairy Tail ( Fearī Teiru): Fiore's strongest guild, in which the four girls are members of. Dark Mirror (ダークミラー Dāku Mirā ''): A copying guild in Crocus that wandered in the streets taking money in the name of Fairy Tail.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 1 Pages 1, 24-25, 29 '''Black Goblin' (ブラックゴブリン Burakku Goburin): An inventing Dark Guild that tried to kidnap the king and bring chaos to the kingdom. Daume, Lucia, Roen and Risia are its top members. Antlion (ウスバ・カゲロウ Usuba Kagerō): is a Dark Guild that drains the Magic from mages that comes to their resort.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 6 Page 18 Rose Marionette (ローズマリオネット Rōzu Marionetto): A Dark Guild which created the Magic Extractor used by Antlion.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 8 Page 9 Mermaid Heel ( Māmeido Hīru) is an all-female, Legal Guilds in the Kingdom of Fiore.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 12 Page 1 Magic Items Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are Magic Items utilized by Celestial Spirit Mages to summon Celestial Spirits. *'Gate of the Golden Bull Key': One of Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Taurus. *'Gate of the Goat Key': One of Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Capricorn. *'Gate of the Lion Key': One of Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Leo. *'Gate of the Ram Key': One of Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Aries. *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key': One of Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Aquarius. *'Gate of the Twins Key': One of Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Gemini. *'Gate of the Maiden Key': One of Lucy's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys that allows her to summon the spirit Virgo. Heaven's Wheel Armor (天輪の鎧 Tenrin no Yoroi): One of Erza's armors that she utilizes through her Requip. Magic Extractor (魔力吸収装置 Maryoku Kyūshū Sōchi): A giant palm tree-like magic item, it is capable of extracting magic from mages through its tendrils.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 14-19 Prior to its destruction it had contained about 100 people's worth of magic.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 6, Page 25 It was created by Rose Marionette and sold to Antlion. Magic Absorbing Device: A modern robot shaped like a claw machine with two robotic claws.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 8, Page 11 When it grabs a Mage, it starts absorbing his Magic Power, similar to the Magic Extractor, and then gathers it in an orb and ejects it. If the orb is activated, it release all of the Magic Power with tremendous force.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 11-15 Pendulum: A pendulum used by a member of Rose Marionette to apply hypnosis. It resembles a red crystal tied to a thin string.Fairy Girls Manga: Chapter 8 Page 17 Magic Staff: A long staff which shoot magical beams that was able to destroy Sumire's Magic Puppet and severely wounding her.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 9 Page 16 Clear Heart Clothing (清心の衣 Seishin no Koromo): One of Erza's battle outfits, which consists of a white sarashi round the upper chest and a red hakama with a gold flame-like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, tied by white strings.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 11 Page 30 Mirror Sword: A double-edged sword made from glass with the ability to reflect any Magic it strikes back at its caster, as well as slice its target with immense speed and range.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 17 Pages 31-32 Lacrima ( Rakurima): A Magic crystalline substance powered up with different spells and used for different purposes: *'Surveillance Lacrima' (監視 Kanshi Rakurima): Crystal ball Lacrima used to broadcast live events for the user to view.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 17 Page 66 *'Communications Lacrima Crystal' (通信用 Tsūshin-yō Rakurima): Another type of Lacrima shaped like a crystal ball and used to communicate voice calls.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 19 Page 24 Magic Radio: Hand-free communication ear-pods used for close-range voice calls.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 18 Page 16 Inventions Explosive Cloth (爆発の服 Bakuhatsu no Fuku): An invented Magic item that consists of a full unifrom that is able to generate explosions.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 2 Page 34 *'All Direction Explosion' (全方位爆発 Zenhōi Bakuhatsu): The user generates a massive explosion with his clothes, which engulfs all enemies from every direction. Fan Engine: An invention that the researcher sisters created. It consists of big fan with eight arms. When it's activated, it generates powerful winds that can blow more than 1,000 people at once.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Page 8 *'Increase Size 2 Combination Mode: Maximum Output': The sisters were able fuse their Fan Engines together forming an enhanced one that generates extreme wind with tremendous power.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Page 9 Kuma-san Whole Set: A bear-like suit the allows who wear to use it's cuteness to distract and control his female targets,Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Pages 25-28 it also included a powerful pair of claws that a can swing rapidly.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Pages 22-23 Magic Barriers: A number of thin elastic brands that appear from the ground to completely restricts and immobilze that target, while a Magical dome appears around the targets, captivating them.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 4 Page 3 The outer barrier is said to be invincible against Magical attacks and is able to hold even the Wizard Saint Jura himself. the barrier, however, can receive attacks from outside, allowing the user to completely manipulate his prisoners.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 4 Pages 5-6 Bomb Spheres: A ball-shaped bombs with a skull symbol one them which causes sever damage upon exploding.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 4 Pages 9-10 Bear Fortress: A remotely-operatedFairy Girls Manga Chapter 5 Page 1 flying blimp in the shape of a teddy bear,invented by Silverspark Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 4 Pages 24-25, which the Black Goblin Guild took as their base of operations.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 3 Pages 14-15 It was later seen to be able to move with immense strength Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 4 Pages 23-24 and fire explosive canons from it's mouth.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 4 Pages 27-28Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 5 Page 2 Jet Pack: A small pair of rockets attached to Silverspark's back that he uses to fly.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 4 Page 25 Locations Flower Blooming Capital: Crocus (花咲く都 クロッカス Hanasku Miyako Kurokkasu): The capital of Fiore where the Grand Magic Games where held. It's also where the girls meet Roil and fight the Dark Mirror Guild. *'Flower Light Palace: Mercurius' (華灯宮・メルクリアス Katōkyū: Merukuriasu): The royal palace of the Kingdom of Fiore, located in Crocus. It's where the king lives and where the girls infiltrate to investigate the wounded guards.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 2 Pages 1-2 *'Sunny Crocus': A huge mall that opened recently in the capital. It's dubbed as the biggest marketplace in the Kingdom and is particularly famous with female customers.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 19 Pages 1-3 It also encompasses amusement park attractions inside its perimeters.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 20 Page 7 Magnolia Town (マグノリア タウン Magunoria Taun): Fairy Tail's hometown.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 7 Page 2 *'First Fairy Tail Building': The main guild building of Fairy Tail. *'Heart Kreuz Showroom': A shop in Magnolia specialized in the latest releases and products from the Heart Kreuz trademark.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 18 Page 18 Mermaid Heel's Restaurant: The HQ of the all-female guild, as well as a restaurant, resembling a maid café. Slave Traders Island: A small island a few kilometers off the shore of Mermaid Heel's town, which acts as the base of operations for the slave traders.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 13 Page 31Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 14 Pages 3-4 Fiore Royal Girls Academy: A boarding school with a huge campus that suffered numerous thefts of student possessions, prompting the administration to request the help of the Fairy Tail female Mages.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 16 Pages 5-7, 14 Others Unison Raid ( Yunizon Reido): An ability that allows two Mages to combine their Magic to create a stronger attack, even stronger than a Wizard Saint. *'Water Spell': Lucy combines the power of Aquarius' Water Magic with Juvia's Water to increase the amount of water and launch it at the target with tremendous force.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 4 Pages 17-19 (Unnamed) Magic Bird: A specific Magical species of birds, donning a dark back and white stomach with a peak resembling that of a , which can detect and steal what is considered valuable and dear to humans.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 15 Page 23 DS Comapny: A huge enterprise in the Kingdom of Fiore, that covers a huge line of businesses in the kingdom, ranging from Magic utilities to simple housewares.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 17 Page 15 Sorcerer Magazine (週刊ソーサラー Shūkan Sōsarā): A magazine that details all about guilds and their functions. It's published every Wednesday and published articles about the Fairy Tail Guild.Fairy Girls Manga Chapter 19 Page 11 References Category:Fairy Tail Category:Spin-off Category:Translation Request